Fallout Prime
by RevengeS197
Summary: The leader of the Minutemen has been brought to an alternate Earth which has not been decimated by the Great War and is secretly being invaded by giant sentient machines. Rated T for now, Genres may change.


It was dark, too dark for the Sole Survivor liking, that is until his power armor came back online. _'There, that's better.'_ He thought to himself as he got back on his feet. _'Now, where the hell am I?'_

He found himself in a huge cave of sorts, with glowing blue crystals. Which was interesting in some way, but he focused on getting out of the cave and finding out where he was at. Materializing his laser rifle in case he ran into anything and began looking for a way out.

Further along the trek he began hearing the sounds of drills as finally might have a way out of this tunnel. He began seeing big blue crates the way they glow could have been those crystals that he was seeing, it seemed he stumbled upon a big mining operation considering that in the wasteland, there were not that many in the mining industry. When he was next to the crates he finally found the people that were working here.

' _Yeah… Definitely a 'big' mining operation.'_ He awed at the sight as giant purple robots were mining and carrying the blue crystals. They weren't as tall as Liberty Prime, although these robots moved fluidly rather then the taking their time with each step almost making them seem...alive. His attention was caught when one turned to his direction, it would've seemed like that were it not for the thin red visor, _'oh boy, I hope it doesn't shoot lasers from its eyes.'_

Instead of certain death by eye lasers the robot's right arm shifts into a gun, which seemed cool were it not being pointed at him. "Hey, I'm a little lost, you see I'm not suppose to be here but I can't find my way out, do you think you could help me out here?"

Instead of a response the mech reached out with its other have in an attempt to grab the Sole Survivor.

"I'm guessing that's a no, very well then." He aimed his laser rifle at the 'enemy' and began shooting it.

The mech was clearly caught off guard as it began taking damage from the small inferior life form. He tried retaliating were it not for one of the energy rounds going through its optics.

Putting a few more rounds into its head as the giant collapsed, dead on the ground. But of course this attracted the rest of the robot's attention seeing as they were now being under attacked by an unknown. "Whelp, time to bring out the big guns."

He pulled out his Gatling laser he had bought from Procter Teagan and began firing before they could, but seeing how they were widespread he would have to move every now and then to avoid the even bigger lasers that the they shot back. Luckily with his jet pack he had installed made things easier to some degree, though unfortunately he was in front of one of the nearby crates. When one mech fired and he began flying away, he was unprepared for the explosion that sent him flying out of control. Had he not worn power armor he would have been burnt to a crisp, he got back up feeling some pain across his ribs possibly broken. Power armor could take a beating but the body that held within it could not, at least he knew what those crystals were, now he could use it against them.

Putting away his Gatling Laser, he materialized his quad-missile launcher. Firing the missiles near the fuel source proved to be effective at the cost of destroy the cave in the process, "oh shit."

He began flying out in a random tunnel hoping that it was the right one considering he didn't know the way out. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel as the blue fire began catching up to him, he would have thought this ironic had it naught been a life or death situation. He barely made it out as the flamed consumed him as he finally landed on the grassy field before him. Ignoring the pain for a brief moment he was surprised, the surrounding area was covered in grass and trees beyond that was a forest like from before the war. He didn't think he would ever see a sight like this again. "Where am I?"

A bright flash of green came from his right, "what in the world?"

A swirling green vortex appeared before the Sole Survivor as two robots came through, one was blue and slender or whatever counts as the mech was still a decent height compared to the purple mechs he fought, the one next to blue was a yellow mech matching the size of the purple mechs. Although one thing stood out was the faces of these beings, he was no stranger to seeing robots that held designs to look human but these looked almost life like, well at least for the blue one he wasn't sure about yellow.

The two spotted him though not with hostility but suspicion, though that didn't deter the Sole Survivor from aiming his Laser Gatling at the two. "Let's hope you can see reason, I don't want any trouble, otherwise your gonna end up like those in the caves."

This threat easily hung over the two though yellow seemed to be amused while blue just narrowed her two optics. And to think he had enough charisma for this. Nope.

"Who are you?" Blue inquired closely enough demanded in a 'feminine' voice. Great, that explains so much. They didn't seemed armed but all the more reason not to let his guard down.

He would indulge them if he must, using his code name the railroad gave him, "the name is, Lone Wanderer."

Although befuddling the two they figured out that wasn't his name but didn't have time for it, yellow began beeping in a certain tone, one that he could understand since he was use to the clicks and chirps from his robot creations. Yellow basically said, "you said there were others in the cave, you wouldn't happen to mean the Decepticons?"

Decepticons? What kind of name is that, it just took the word 'deception' and 'cons' and mashed them together, seeing no response blue spoke next, "Decepticons, big, purple, a red visor."

"Ah, those. Yes there most likely dead considering I collapsed the cave." Yellow gave a wide berth while blue remained skeptical. "Yeah those crystals really helped in the detonation."

Now that this they narrowed their optics, although it was either good or bad was up for debate, "though, I have only one question; are you friend or foe?"

"We should be asking the same of you." Blue stated.

"Look it's obvious you don't trust me and I don't trust you, but I need your cooperation." He then lowered his weapon. "As a sign of good faith."

The two began discussing between themselves with the Sole Survivors hearing he was able to make out the two's designation. The blue one is known as 'Arcee' while the yellow defers to 'bee'.

"Alright you're coming with us, but be warned any sign of hostility will be met in kind." Arcee stated.

"Alright, I can understand that." He agreed.

"Arcee to base we need a pick up, bringing along someone else."

"..."

"Arcee to base, do you read?"

"Communication trouble?" Wanderer asked. While she just looked down on him.

"Bee, head back to base and open up a ground bridge." Her teammate gave a look of confusion, "we can't let him know the coordinates of our base without permission from Optimus and I will watch the 'Wanderer' closely."

Bee grumble before surprising the wanderer as the robot transformed into a car right before his eyes. The yellow car sped off, dust forming where the mech once was.

"You can transform into cars." Wanderer gaped.

"...Yes" Arcee finally answered. Though feeling very suspicious of the wanderers sudden change of mood. Though now it was the two as the silence stood there making things awkward for the wanderer. It had only been ten minutes and he was bored, perhaps he could fix his suit as well as check his injuries.

Pulling out his Pip-boy he took out the power armor workstation as it was released to the floor, the green flash caught Arcee's attention as she wondered if that thing was always there. She then watched as the Wanderer stood near it as his body opened from behind which surprised her, it was a human that was for sure but when did humans have powered suits. She then looked at his form wore a black armored suit with a green visor.

"What are you doing?" She inquired as another flash appeared which again surprised her.

"I need to fix my power armor, the back took the brunt of explosions which took out some components that I need to replace." he stated as he grabbed the blowtorch and began welding. Nothing else was said as she just watched with curiosity and mild interest.

It had been quite sometime until a green portal opened up for the two as the wanderer putting everything away in his Pip-boy as well as his power armor and began walking with Arcee into the portal although he was intrigued by this his curiosity of it was cut short as he was in a face or inside a mountain, to think he was done with caves.

Though the design looked like a human military base or close enough to be a silo since there was a circular construct at the top.

"Where are they Bee?" She asked as the Bee respond by putting in the previous coordinate while explaining that bulkhead had found the Decepticons warship.

"And he took the kids along with him!?" Arcee exclaimed already concerned that not only the they in trouble but she would definitely berate them.

"Woah, hold on. Who are these kids?" Bee noticed the wanderer without his suit but worried about other pressing matters.

"Three humans that should be in the base and not behind enemy lines." Bee said, as he pulled down the lever as another portal appeared.

"We can't leave you here by yourself so you're going to go with us." Arcee declared.

"I have no objections, let's go save some kids."

 **AN: Well here is a new story that I scraped up and wanted to see how it goes. Please leave a review and or criticism**

 **~RevengeS197**


End file.
